Kenage Karahime/Non-Canon
Kenage Karahime (から姫 健気; Karahime Kenage) is the former captain of the 9th Division. He now lives in exile in the Human World with his wife , where he keeps watch over Cael Kurosaki, the son of his fallen apprentice, Ichigo, awaiting the day that Cael will be strong enough to become the first shinigami of the New Gotei 13. Apperance Kenage is a tall, muscular man with average skin, but as a captain he has a slight tan. He has a scar extending from above his right eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek, which occurred during his succcessful then failed attempt to kill Aizen. As a Shinigami, Kenage wears the standard Shihakushō with a black under-amor shirt worn underneath, he wears half of the kisode after bankai training, when Kenage becomes a captain he wears a sleeveless shihakusho with black, fingerless, gentlemens gloves with a silver end, as part of his Samurai Zanpakuto Armor. Kenage has dark brown spikey hair similair to Ichigo after his Dangai training, but when Kenage becomes a captain and takes the SSAE, Kenage's hairstyle changes completely. Kenage cuts his hair to style his hair into a fauxhawk but he managed to keep three bangs from his old hairstyle, the bangs on the left and right are short and extend to his eyebrows while the one in the middle extends to the tip of his upper lip. When in exile after the rise of Zeanort as the Spirit KIng and the United Empire, Kenage maintains his hairstyle as a captain but had cut his three bangs and now has one on each side, it also longer in the back. Kenage's hair and eye color have gotten lighter due to the fact that they are the only aging things on his body, stated by Kenage, but his face and body is still young due to the fact that he now has eternal youth from fusing with his zanpakuto. Personality under construction... History under construction... Plot under construction... Powers and Abilities under construction.... Zanpakuto Datenshi (堕天使; Fallen Angel) In its sealed state, Datenshi is an all black katana with a clover tsuba that has a dot like pattern all over, the blade is also black as well as the hilt. At the base of the hilt is a white clothe tied in a knot, it has a white sheath that shatters when Kenage activates his shikai. After Kenage learns his Saiga technique, his Zanpakuto is a daito instead of a normal katana, and the clothe at the base of the hilt is now a blood stained chain. When Kenage puts his Zanpakuto behind him. The chain extends and becomes a strap, tying to the other end of the sword. Kenage is the only soul reaper, captain or otherwise, to place his zanpakuto in another dimension (his inner world) and then summon it in his hand. *'Shikai': The release command is “Rise Above!” Kenage spins his Zanpakuto until his hand is on the blade . He then raises it above his head, then after shouting the release command, Kenage spins his sword on the palm of his hand until it turns into a long, cream-colored, double bladed, Scythe with a black handle. When the transformation finishes, Kenage unleashes a trembling roar for five seconds. After Kenage learns his Saigo technique, his shikai also changes, instead of a double bladed scythe, it is now a mix between a broad axe and an Ono with a black handle with silver lineing. It has a ring at the top of the axe, that if Kenage puts his finger through it and pulls on it, it detatches the head from the handle connected by an extractable chain. : Shikai Special Ability: Datenshi has multiple abilities during Shikai, such as the ability to copy the form of another zanpakuto, known or otherwise, called Mohō (模倣; Mimic, “Imitation”) by Kenage, when copying a zanpakuto form, Kenage says “Moho” before saying a zanpakuto's name. Datenshi also has many special attacks, similair to Zangetsu, Hyorinmaru, Zabimaru, and Senbonzakura, as well as its own. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; "Piercer of Heaven"): Datenshi's blade emits blue reishi and burns up the atmosphere. Then Kenage thrusts datenshi forward, releasing a burst of spiritual energy similair to a wide range cero but is intensely huge. The impact of the attack with the opponent is similair to a nuke going off. *'Doku heb'i(毒ヘビ, Venomous Snake): At the raise of the scythe, Datenshi emits lime green reishi and releases high spiritual energy at the blade of the scythe, flying forward. The scythe extends across the enemy or through the enemy, so that they become filled with venomous poison and every step they take seems fatal. The blade extends back when his enemy is poisoned. *'Piero ni warau'(ピエロに笑う, Clowns Smile): Datenshi is pushed through the ground, so no one sees him extending himself under ground, creating a deadly barrier around the enemy. Datenshi emits blue and black spiritual energy and pulls himself out of the ground, unleahing a cloud of spiritual energy, and slashes the enemy forming a “chelsea grin” or a clowns smile on his opponents face. Leaving debris in the ground in the shape of a smile as well. *'Kābon keimusho' (カーボン刑務所; Carbontie Cell, “Carbon Prison”): Datenshi's blade is encased in carbonite stone and glowing with white (with gray outlined) reishi and when thrusted into an opponent, Datneshi encases his opponent in a rectangular, body length, carbonite “cell.” This attack is known to be extremely mangificent in power and only used in desperate measures, as noted by Kyoraku and Ukitake. *'Senshi no chēnrinkukēj'i (戦士のチェーンリンクケージ; Warrior's Chain Link Cage): When about to unleash this barrier, Kenage drops Datenshi into the ground and uses a hand incantation similair to a powerful kido. At the instant release, it creates a gigantic force field out of reishi chains around the surronding area, leaving enough room for Kenage and whatever powerful opponent he may face to battle. Kenage first uses it when he trains with Ichigo to control his inner hollow completely, he then uses it whenever faced with an arrancar. Months before Ichigo is possesed by Zeanort, Kenage teaches Ichigo how to utelize this technique when facing a truly powerful and worthy opponent, which Ichigo uses aganist two people, the other being Zeanort but only as a depraved spirit. After learning his Saiga technique, Kenage reveals that Datenshi now has five ultimate shikai states and all hane different names and certain release commands: *'Datenshi: Nainteiru' (堕天使：ナインテイル; Fallen Angel: Nine Tails): With the release command,' “Strike nine times”', Datenshi takes the form of a whip named “Cat of Nine Tails”- a whip with nine tails, each with shards of glass and pieces of blood stained metal, used to cause intense pain and severe torture. Nainteiru has features similair to Zabimaru, the tails are retractable and, unlike zabimaru, are not sturdy but very strong and cannot break. *'Datenshi: Noko ha no ikari' (堕天使：鋸刃の怒り; Fallen Angel: Serrated Wrath): Released by the phrase, “Sever your opponent until bathed in blood”, Datenshi becomes a chainsaw with a blade similair to a shikai- a black blade with silver lining. Datenshi's handle becomes longer and maintains the retractable chain to throw the chainsaw blade at the opponent. *'Datenshi: Burōdobureido' (堕天使：ブロードブレイド; Fallen Angel: Broad Blade): Datenshi takes the form of a large broadsword when released with the command, “Extend and Widen”, similair to Zangetsu's former shikai form. Burōdobureido specializes in melee combat but weights a half ton, making it hard to carry around but causes a wide injury, as noted by Kenage. *'Datenshi: Burēdo to shīrudo' (堕天使：ブレードとシールド; Fallen Angel: Sword and Shield): Released by the command, “Strike and protect me”, Datenshi's head becomes a spartan shield and the handle becomes a sword similair to a gladius. Kenage gains a black mark on his right eye and shoulder armor with his squad symbol. *'Datenshi: Kābubou' (堕天使：カーブボウ; Fallen Angel: Curve Bow): When released by the command “Shoot with curvature”, Datenshi extends and becomes a curve bow, it has similair features to a Quincy Bow and Arrows, as the arrows are also formed from reishi. Kenage can use the arrows for utilizing special attacks such as Hiasobi, Juzutsunagi *'Bankai': Jōshō Datenshi(上昇堕天使; Rise of the Fallen Angel) Kenage can activate his bankai through two different ways: In his zanpakuto's sealed states, he can imbue his blade with his own Reiryoku and then create a cirle beneath him, causing an explosion, expanding 2 miles, in the process. In his Shiaki state, he can swing his scythe around in order to form a swasticka with the scythe's parts. In his Bankai, Kenage's appearance changes completley, He has lost the top of his shihakusho and has gained two black wings, with a chain wrapping around his right arm, the chain connects to the base of his Zanpakuto, which is now an elegant gigantic claymore. *'Bankai Special Ability': **'Saigo no enjeruraito'(最後のエンジェルライト; Final Angel's Light) Resurrección: Dragón Salvaje (野生のドラゴン; Spanish for “Raging Dragon”, Japanese for “Wild Dragon”) Hollowification Relationships under construction... Trivia under construction... Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Male